


Inkify

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Invited by his old friend, Henry come back to the studio, and discovers something about himself he might have forgotten.





	1. Run

One year after Henry left the studio because of his argument with Joey, the brunet got a call from his former boss, wanting to have a chat. The young man was surprised by this since they didn’t talk after their fall out, but he didn’t mind.

It was just a little chat, right ? Maybe it’ll give them the chance to make things right ?

 

When he came back to the workshop, he was surprised to see there were now pipes basically everywhere and full of what he recognized to be ink.

 

- _Strange, why would Joey install pipes full of ink in the studio ?_ He wondered when he saw them. _I guess he must be in his office._

 

He went to the door and knocked.

 

-Yes ? Made a voice.

-It’s me, Henry. You said you wanted to talk and invited me, Joey. So here I am.

-Ah. Come in, Henry. Joey’s voice was cheerful.

 

He entered and closed the door.

 

-It’s good to see you again. Please, take a seat. The director said, smiling.

-Yeah, good to see you too. Answered Henry while sitting. So, what did you want to talk with me ?

-Would you like some coffee, to start ? Two sugars as usual ?

-Huh ? Well, why not. Shrugged the brunet. And yes, please. _That seem way too nice for a man I know can hold grudges. Especially with the argument we got. Does that hide something ?_ He couldn’t help to wonder. But he quickly set these thoughts aside. _Maybe he changed ?_

 

Joey stood up and went to a table behind his desk were a coffee machine, a few cups and spoons were on it.

He poured the coffee in the cups, opened a drawer and got out a box of sugar as well as a little bottle.

From where Henry was, he couldn’t see what his ex boss took from the drawer, but he heard the sound of sugar being put in the coffee.

 

The man was quick to set everything up and gave one of the cups to his guest.

 

-You’ll tell me what you think about this one. It’s a new brand I quite like. He said and took a sip.

-It’s pretty good. Approved Henry after tasting it.

 

Joey smiled.

 

-Glad you appreciate it.

-So ? Why did you invite me here ? I know you must be quite busy, so it’s probably important enough for you that you took some time for this meeting ? He asked, taking another sip.

-Well. What would you say about working back again in the studio ? He said, drinking his coffee.

 

Henry coughed as he almost chocked when drinking, taken by surprise by what the blonde just said.

 

-Wh - What ? Are you serious ? You fire me and one year later, you call me back to say me that ? Sorry, but no. I won’t work for you ever again, Joey. And I already have found another job.

-Because you think you got a choice, my friend ? Smirked the director.

-What do you... A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him, making him putting a hand on his forehead.

 

Joey’s smile grew wider at that and Henry noticed it as he was feeling weaker by the second.

 

-What... did... You...

 

He didn’t finish his sentence as he slipped into unconsciousness, his cup sliding from his hand and breaking on the ground, spilling the rest of its content.

 

Joey sighed at the mess he’ll have to clean.

 

He opened the door and called Sammy.

 

Said man came a moment later. He had splatters of ink all over his body and his eyes were yellow instead of dark like coffee. His light brown hair was stained with ink too.

 

-You called for me, Mr Drew ?

-Yes, take Henry to the Ink Machine’s room and put him on the pentagram. I’ll come after I cleaned the broken cup and coffee stains.

-Alright. He took the man on his shoulder and went away. He would have liked to disobey and help his friend, but it was too late as he was already cursed. _You shouldn’t have come, Henry. But hey, once Joey’s done, we’ll all be together, so it may be not that bad, huh ? Although we won’t be ourselves anymore once that bastard’s finished with us. I’m halfway there and it’s already the case for Susie._ He he he. He couldn’t help but chuckle while walking at the thought of losing even more of his mind and he knew it will happen to all the workers sooner or later. _Hey. That would make a good song. I think I even got the title : Descent into madness._

 

The ink already on his body expanded, covering him even more. His arms and legs now fully covered by the black liquid.

 

He entered the Ink Machine’s room, put his baggage on the pentagram who then glowed faintly and left.

 

It wasn’t long before Henry woke up.

 

-Ugh... My mind... Feel muddy... He tried to stand up despite his foggy vision and head, but couldn’t. Why... Can’t I move ?

-Already awake, Henry ? It might have been better if you had stayed asleep a little bit more. To make things less painful for you. And the pentagram you’re on is made to prevent humans to move, that’s why you can’t even lift your head, just move it from side to side.

 

At this voice, the brunet’s mind and vision cleared and he turned his head to look at his interlocutor.

 

-You drugged me, didn’t you ?! And, a pentagram ? He then moved his head to take a look and saw he was in a room, a faintly glowing magic circle surrounding him and a machine he never saw above him. What is that thing ? He asked when he noticed it. That thing felt wrong. He was getting nervous and didn’t like the fact that he was unable to move.

-Well, yes, putting someone to sleep is the less harmful way to get the person I need. He shrugged. As for that, it’s the Ink Machine. Pride was in his voice when mentioning his invention.

-The Ink Machine ? Is that why I saw all these pipes full of ink ?

-Yes, that’s the reason. You’re as observant as usual. Smiled Joey, hands behind his back.

-Well, I’m an artist after all. Henry couldn’t help but smirk. What do you plan to do with me ? And what was that you said earlier ? I got no choice to work for you again ? Are you joking ? I’m not your lackey ! He told off, anger seeping in his voice.

 

That made Joey laugh, and it wasn’t a kind one. It was a mocking one.

 

-Don’t worry, after I’m done with you, you sure will do as I say. After all, I called you here because I need your help for a project, knowing well you wouldn’t comply. But the ritual I’m about to put you through will fix that.

-Huh ?! What ritual ? And what project ? Did you lose your mind ?! Dread was getting a hold of Henry, and despite his attempts, he still couldn’t move. The pentagram kept him perfectly still.

-I’ll explain everything once it’s over. Don’t worry, the pain will only be temporary. And no, I didn’t lose my mind. I was always like that, it’s just a facet of me I kept hidden until recently. His eyes hardened a moment at these words.

 

Joey was still smiling when he finally put his hands in front of him, revealing a dagger.

Henry’s dread turned into fear and his icy blue eyes widened when he saw what was in the man’s hand. His ex friend really had lost his mind. He instinctively tried to move again even if it was impossible.

 

-Joey ! Please ! No ! Don’t - **GHACK**...

 

The dagger went straight in and out of his heart and the pain was horrible.

 

But it faded along with his life and the blood flowing from his wounded chest. His eyes closed.

 

Joey checked, and sure that there wasn’t a pulse anymore, he turned the Ink Machine on and ink quickly covered the body. He then turned it off as the sound of a broken pipe echoed in the halls.

 

-That’s it ! Connor and Franks are next once I’m done with Pendle ! I’m really getting tired of their incompetence ! He growled as he furiously walked out of the room. Too bad. He would have loved to see the result of his experiment take place in front of his eyes like he did with the others. He was especially looking forward to this one. Oh well... It’s not that big of a deal. He just hoped he did things right and Henry wouldn’t turn into a Searcher. That would make things harder and make him lose time. Searchers are creatures who lost their mind after all, and recovering these broken pieces requires capturing the thing without killing it, a ritual to bring back together the mind and another one to give the subject a new body. He knew it well since that’s what he had to do with Susie. But the result was pretty good even if it wasn’t totally what he wanted. Bah, by continuing his tests, he’ll surely come to the desired result : perfectly on-models toons with as little remains from the human’s original mind as possible. In fact, maybe it would be even better if there was no remain at all from the original mind. He’ll have to test a mind rewriting spell he found for that, later. Wally will be a good subject for it.

 

But Joey Drew never expected one thing.

 

That his creation would go against him when it came to Henry.

 

Because trapping souls in ink had one effect he didn’t think about.

 

It gave the Ink Machine a form of awareness.

 

-No ! Not him ! Joey harmed the only one able to save us ! To set us free ! I can’t let him do what he want he want with him ! I have to do something ! Made a male voice.

 

Henry was kneeling in a tunnel of ink with bits of light but without end, his head clutched in his hands. His eyes were closed and he was wincing.

 

He had tried to move and leave the place, but stopped as he was desperately attempting to mute the voices and screams who tried to tear his mind to pieces.

 

-Someone... Please... Make it stop... He begged.

 

He felt hands gently taking his own from his head and arms wrap around him, then being pulled in a hug. The screams stopped.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw in was in the embrace of a feminine creature of ink. In the position he was in, he didn’t see her eyes, but they were a burning fire, and she was angry. How did Joey dare to do that to that man and the others humans trapped in her cursed ink ! She was never meant to be used this way !

 

He also saw he wasn’t in the tunnel anymore, but a large circular room filled with ink with bits of light, similar to the place he was in just before.

 

-Is it you who made these screams stop ? He asked. If so, thank you. He whispered. He was shaken by the anguish, despair and anger he had felt from the trapped souls and the feeling of his mind being assaulted in an attempt to break it. He hugged her back.

-Yes, it’s me and it’s the least I could do for you. I’m sorry, I only have one way to help and get you out of this place. Once you wake up, run and get out of the studio. The creature said, with a female voice belonging to her current appearance.

-Okay. He nodded.

-Good. Now, I’ll get you out of here.

 

She didn’t ask him to help the trapped souls, because she knew Joey will lure him back one day, for the sake of his project. And she didn’t have enough energy for that.

 

Yet.

 

Henry started to fade in the Ink Machine’s arms, but he didn’t feel any pain, it was like falling asleep.

 

The ink covering the body seeped in it, turning it black and making it go through dark to light shades of grey until it became white and then it recovered its natural colors.

 

The wound was healed, not even leaving a scar.

 

The process was quick and the pentagram lost its glow. There was no trace of blood left on the floor has it had been absorbed by the magic circle during the ritual.

 

Noting about the man looked different, aside from the hole in his shirt and his clothes which were now black, tainted by the ink but dry, making it look like there never was blood on it.

 

Henry suddenly woke up and sat with a gasp. For a moment, he was confused as he only saw in shades of black, white and grey, but colors quickly came back to his vision.

 

-What happened ? And how did I end up here ? He saw the hole on his shirt. Did I trip somewhere and ripped it ? And wasn’t my shirt white and my pants brown ? He rubbed his temple, confused. Huh, maybe my mind’s playing me tricks and I came dressed in black. I don’t know why, but I feel like I should get rid of them.

 

He started to feel uneasy.

Something felt wrong, but he didn’t know why or how. Someone or something had told him to run and get out of here, he was sure of that despite not knowing why. His instinct told him the same thing and his heart started to hurt.

 

He clenched his chest as he stood up and ran out of the room.

 

- _Why is my heart hurting ? And where is Joey ? Didn’t we chat in his office ? Then what ? It’s blank..._

 

He ducked some strange ink creatures, favouring speed and fleeing instead of fighting. Not understanding why, he knew they were Searchers, failed humans experiments.

 

He was a few halls near the exit when he heard voices behind him.

 

-There he is. Said a male voice.

-Yes, we finally found him. Added a female one.

 

He turned back and what he saw made his heart hurt even more and its beating increased.

 

In front of him was Sammy, almost fully covered in ink, yellow eyes fixing him, and a woman. She looked like a humanized Alice Angel with her dress and shoes, her legs and arms black like ink making it look like she wore tights and gloves, she also had horns and a halo floated above her head. She too, had yellow eyes.

Despite her physical change, she still had enough of her original features to allow Henry to recognize her.

 

-Susie ? Sammy ? He blurted, shocked by what he was seeing. He took a step back. _Run. **Run !** **RUN !**_

 

He didn’t run as Sammy laughed.

 

-I’m “Alice Angel” ! Not Susie. She retorted.

-Look like the sheep don’t know you or the others members of the gang, “Alice”. Said the man, as the ink now fully covered him and his eyes were now a glowing orange.

-Did Joey do that to you, guys ? Asked Henry, horrified, taking another step back. _Run. **Run !** **RUN !**_

-Yes. Laughed again Sammy. But how did you get out of the pentagram ? Joey was supposed to deal with you with one of his rituals, didn’t he ? And weren’t your clothes a different color ? He added, tilting his head. Did his memory play him tricks ?

-What ? Ritual ? My clothes had a different color ? I think you’re mistaking, I came dressed in black. And Joey didn’t do any ritual on me. Assured the brunet. His heart was still hurting and beating fast.

-Oh, well. We’ll take you back to Mr Drew. He’ll know what to do with you. Said the half toon and human woman as she and Sammy started to come closer.

-Don’t you guys recognize me ? He asked, stepping back as they walked toward him.

 

The two stopped and looked at him.

 

-Mh ? No ? Said Sammy, shrugging.

-Yes, you’re Henry the animator, aren’t you ? Now, be a good boy and let us take you to Joey. He’s probably looking all over the studio for you. She said with a gentle smile.

-Ah ! So that’s who he is ! Made Sammy, snapping his fingers.

-No no no no no ! I won’t let you take me to Joey so he’ll do to me what he did to you ! Henry made another panicked step back. _Run. **Run !** **RUN !**_

-You don’t have a choice, little sheep. Smirked Sammy as he and she resumed their walk.

 

These words sounded familiar to Henry who shook his head.

 

-I have the choice. And it’s to get out of here ! But I promise I will come back and I’ll help you and the Searchers to find a way to get you back to normal. He said firmly. _Run. **Run !** **RUN !**_

 

He turned his back to them and ran faster than ever, Sammy and “Alice” on his heels.

 

He had several close calls were they almost got him, but he did manage to duck them, his will and adrenaline keeping him going.

 

His hand grabbed the handle of the door. He opened it, went out and closed it behind him as he heard the screams of frustrations from Sammy and Susie as their prey escaped.

 

He went into his car and his head bumped against the wheel as he was gaining back his breath and his bearing. His heart didn’t hurt him anymore but it was still beating fast.

 

-What the hell was that ? What did Joey do ? Henry was shaking. I better go back home, get rid of these clothes I’m wearing and rest. Then as soon as I can, I’ll try to find a way to help Sammy, Susie and the Searchers.

 

After calming down, he went back home and did as he said with his clothes and rested, trying to not to think about what happened.

 

The next day, he had forgotten basically everything, his meeting with Joey being mixed with the one he had one year ago and led to his departure. He didn’t remember anything else. That left him a bit confused, but he chalked it up to being tired.

 

He took tea instead of coffee for breakfast.

 

Not knowing why, the idea of drinking it disgusted him to the point of even throwing the pack in the trash.

 

Not a big loss, it was almost empty.

 

Toasts with jam accompanied his new hot drink and he went to work, spending a normal day.

 

Joey was absolutely furious when Sammy and Susie came back empty handed.

He didn’t really believe them when they told him that Henry looked perfectly human. The ritual shouldn’t have given such a result.

 

He decided to let it slide for now as he still had a lot of work to do. And since Henry seemed to have a bit of memory loss – a usual after-effect of these rituals – from what the duo told him, it shouldn’t be too hard to invite him back once again when everything’s ready.


	2. Remember

Three Decades later.

 

He basically explored every floor he ended on, being almost sacrificed, hiding when he was weaponless or needed a breather, fighting for his life against Bertrum, the Searchers, the Butcher Gang and Brute Boris to name a few enemies. Almost died too many times to count during these encounters and by the hands of the Ink Demon and the Projectionist he recognized as Norman as well as his fall with the elevator and from broken floors. Accomplished various tasks from a now disfigured and crazed Susie who seemed to have recovered her memories - even if she still considered herself to be Alice Angel - among other things. Cried when he saw the Lost Ones. The only time he got to really rest and eat decently enough even if it was just bacon soup was in Boris’ clone’s safehouse.

 

Yes, his gut knew it wasn’t the real Boris, and the fact that he couldn’t talk was proof of it, but he didn’t mind as the creature was friendly.

 

He appreciated his support and cried after killing him because of the demented woman who turned him into a mindless monstrosity.

 

The cofounder of the studio met Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor who led him to their hideout after killing Susie who came herself after Henry when Brute Boris failed to accomplish his task. Killing the ex animator.

 

They too had been victims of Joey’s rituals. She, turned into an Alice Angel but still keeping most of her human features like Susie, he, turned into a Boris, a mechanical arm replacing his lost limb. The wolf quickly allowed him to use Tom as a nickname.

 

Henry didn’t know how long he’s been in the rotten studio, but he knew what he went through was pure madness.

 

He still managed to keep his sanity, he was pretty strong mentally, after all. Even if what he saw did scare him, made him cry and angry. He knew it’ll cost him nightmares for a good while, hoping it wouldn’t be for the rest of his life. He also held on the hope to get out of here and help everyone, as well as promising himself to give his ex boss the beatdown he deserved for everything he did if he ever saw him. Thinking that the Ink Machine might be the solution to fix this mess kept him going too.

 

-Henry. You said 30 years passed, right ? Asked Allison, the half toon and human angel.

-Yes. Why ?

-Well, if that’s the case, shouldn’t you look older ? Retorted Tom the wolf.

-What ? What do you mean ? Of course I’ve aged.

-No. You look like a young man, Henry. Follow me to the bathroom, there’s a mirror. When you’ll see your reflection, you will understand. Said the woman.

 

The ex animator followed her with Tom to the bathroom of the safehouse she and Tom took him to a few hours ago.

 

He entered and when he got near enough the old mirror, his reflection shocked him.

 

-No... No... No... That can’t be ! How can I look like the young man I once was while when I came I looked way older as 30 years passed ?! He asked when stepping back, leaving the bathroom, horrified.

-Henry, that can only mean one thing, you’re like us, a creature of ink. Said gently Allison.

-I don’t know how or why you’re this way, but she’s right. Added Tom.

-It’s impossible. I don’t remember Joey using me in a ritual and I’m sure I would if that was the case... His eyes lost their focus. Re... Mem... Ber ... ? ... Urgh...

 

He grabbed his head as it started to hurt and fell on his knees as forgotten memories flashed in his mind.

 

Meeting Joey... Falling unconscious... Waking up unable to move on a glowing pentagram... Seeing the Ink Machine... His ex boss stabbing him in the heart... A dark and inky place with only bits of light... Screams of sorrow and anger trying to break his mind... An inky form telling she will help him... Waking up a second time with a hurting chest... White shirt and brown pants tainted black... Hole in the shirt were the blade pierced... Running and escaping from Sammy and Susie... Promise to come back and find a way to help them... Forgetting most of that day...

 

**_Joey stabbing him the heart... Joey killing him... KILLING HIM..._ **

 

With everything he saw in the studio, the recovery of the missing pieces of his memory was the last straw.

 

His hands left his head, he pulled it back and let out such a loud and inhuman scream that Allison and Tom had to put their hands on their ears in an attempt to muffle the sound.

 

When he looked at them, they were shocked to see that the blue of his eyes was replaced by a glowing orange.

 

-I remember now... **HE DID KILL ME IN A RITUAL !!! WITH A DAGGER IN THE HEART !!!** He said with a distorted voice, gnarling. **HE DIDN’T SPARE ANY OF US !!!**

 

Inky tears of anger leaked from his eyes who were now fully orange. His black wavy hair lost their definition, looking inky and dripping. His heart was hurting so much and he was clenching at it, his other hand on his thigh.

 

-If I find him, **I WILL DESTROY HIM !!!** He snarled. **HE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ANY OF US !!! HOW DID HE DARE DO THAT !!!**

 

His hands were now black with claws and his already stained clothes were darkening too along with his skin. He was shaking and breathing heavily.

 

Seeing Henry’s state, the duo snapped out of their stupor and quickly approached him. They had to stop him before he ended lost in his anger.

 

Allison kneeled and hugged Henry, making him go silent, his arms going limp by his side.

 

-Please. Try to calm down. Breathe. She said softly, rubbing his back as he started to sob, his breathing slowly back to normal under the kind voice and gesture. We know what Drew did is horrible and I want nothing more than put my sword in this trash’s chest. But you can’t let your anger swallow you or else you might end up like the Lost Ones, but instead of wallowing in despair, it’ll be in anger. And it’s not good, because as you’re apparently a different kind of ink creature compared to any other roaming this cursed studio, no one know what you might be able to do if you’re blinded by fury.

 

Tom friendly patted his shoulder.

 

-She’s right. If you lose your mind, that might even play in this bastard’s favor. And you, as well as any of us don’t want that. Especially if you want to help us and beat down that asshole like you said.

-You’re **both right.** He said, more calm but his voice still a bit distorted.

 

He hugged back Allison and did the same to Tom.

 

- **Thanks** guys. I feel a bit better now. He added with a small smile after wiping his tears.

 

The fact that he looked normal again proved it. His heart didn’t hurt anymore.

 

He thought about the promise he made to Sammy and Susie and inky tears trickled again.

 

-Say, “The Creator lied to us”, **it’s me right ?** And “He will set us free”, is it about the Ink Demon ? **Because I’m a liar, aren’t I ? I had promised to Sammy and Susie I’ll help them when I saw them just after my transformation. But I didn’t. Not at that time. Not now.** He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly. If only I didn’t forget... **How could I forget what happened that day ?!** I might have been able to do something way earlier if not for that ! **I didn’t save anyone. I failed !** The blue of his eyes went back to the fiery orange and his voice got distorted again.

-No, you just didn’t save them yet, Henry. I’m sure you will be able to do something once we get to the Ink Machine. Assured the angel, insisting on “yet”.

-She’s right. Assured the wolf. About the Creator, I’m not sure about it since basically everyone’s gone crazy here, but I guess it’s another of Joey’s lies he fed to whoever listened to him. As for you forgetting, maybe it’s because of the ritual Joey did to you ? He supposed.

-And I’m sure you’re the one who will set us free. You’re still perfectly looking like a human despite what Drew did to you, so that must mean something. Added the young woman with a smile.

-Heh. Maybe you’re right, Tom, Allison. Said the young man, drying his tears once again. His eyes and voice back to normal once more.

-You know what, I’ll guide you to your bedroom, you really need to rest. And tomorrow, we’ll decide about what to do. What do you say ? She proposed.

-I’m in. Yawned Henry who suddenly felt tired. As for what I want to do the next day, it’s easy : go to the Ink Machine’s room and stop this madness if I can. Beating the shit out of Joey will be a great bonus too, if I ever met him. You can feel free to use you sword on him too, Allison. He more than deserves it. He added, his tone harsher at the mention of his former friend. You can join in too, Tom, if you want.

-Oh, you can be sure I will, my friend. Answered the wolf, a grin showing his fangs.

-Me too. Approved the angel.

-Great. Still, I understand better how I survived everything up till now and healed faster than I should normally have. From falls from of who know how many stories, to an elevator crash, to a fight against a haunted ride among other things. Made Henry as he followed his new allies to his bedroom. He suddenly he realized something, his eyes widening. Ooh... It’s only now that I think about it, but the wounds I got in the beginning were bloody, but each new one was darker until it was black like ink. At that time, I only thought it was only ink getting on me when I got rid of the Searchers and others monsters or their weapons dirtied with ink hurt me. But why ? At home, when I cooked I accidentally cut myself, and it was blood that came out, not ink. I’m sure of that.

-Yeah, unlike the Searchers and Butcher Gang, we are more stable and resilient. Probably because of whatever ritual Drew used on us. Shrugged Tom. There’s you bedroom. He added while opening the door to a simple room with a bed, a nightstand with a simple bedside lamp and a little cabinet.

-I don’t know, Henry. Perhaps because you weren’t at the studio, its influence on you was lessened, so you could pass as a normal human, down to aging. As for the blood, the ink might have mimicked it to perfect the illusion in case you got hurt in front of normal people ? It was enhanced with magic thanks to Joey’s rituals, after all... And now that you’re here, your true nature slowly started to show up again ?

-Mmh... Maybe you’re right... Mused the young man after hearing the hybrid’s theory. Thanks, Tom, Allison. And good night. Henry yawned again while saying that and entered the room.

-You too. Answered the wolf and the angel who then left, closing the door behind them.

 

Luckily for Henry, the ink staining his clothes and body had been absorbed by his body when he was transforming so he was quite clean and he had already got rid of the dust when he came to the safehouse earlier.

He took off his shoes and socks near the cabinet, turned off the light and slid under the blanket.

 

- _I wonder if there’s a way to give everyone back their original human bodies and not ones made of ink like me._ He wondered, closing his eyes.

- _Yes, there is._ Answered a voice in his mind.

 

The young man fell asleep at these words with a small smile on his lips. There was hope in this inked hell.

 

The Ink Machine was relieved.

 

Since all ink creatures were linked to it, she had felt Henry’s breakdown and beginning of transformation. Luckily she didn’t have to act, Allison and Tom handled the situation quite well.


	3. Black and White trio

The next day, after breakfast, the trio got ready and left the safehouse.

 

-Does any of you know if Drew ever managed to really bring the toons to life ? I mean as them being on model, with their personality and all ? Asked Henry by curiosity, an axe in his hand and walking along the angel who was firmly holding her sword, the wolf having a pipe as a weapon.

-No, I don’t know. Answered Allison, shaking her head.

-We managed to escape that madman’s clutches as soon as we could once we got back our freewill, so if he did manage to do that, we wouldn’t be able to tell. Added Tom.

-I see... He rarely come here in these parts of the studio, right ? Wanted to know the brunet.

-Yes. He only comes in the area near the Ink Machine. Confirmed the woman. That’s why we couldn’t get near it until you came. The Ink Demon played a role too in preventing us to get to the Ink Machine.

-Ok, so I guess we’ll have to be careful when we’ll come near his invention, then.

 

His allies nodded.

 

-You know, guys, I was wondering, what if Joey is the Ink Demon ? That would fit him, no ? Turning himself into the star of the show would be a new level for him after taking the credit for my work years ago...

 

The angel and the wolf let out a dark laugh.

 

-Yes, that definitely fit him. They said.

 

Strangely, as Henry and company walked through the halls, getting closer of the Ink Machine, fighting Searchers and Butcher Gang, he started to get the feeling something belonging to him, like it was a part of him, was there and he had to get it back.

 

**To free it.**

 

That feeling became almost unbearable when he walked near a door. His gut too told him there was something here, **something that needed help** , but the door was closed.

 

-Henry ? What are you doing ? Asked Allison.

-We have to open that door, I don’t know why, but I feel that there’s something here that need help. I could use my axe, but we’re getting near the Ink Machine and I don’t want to attract that Ink Demon’s attention since it would be a bit too noisy. Unless there’s no other way to open it... Explained the brunet.

-Well. I guess it won’t hurt to take a look if we’re quick. Supposed Tom. You have your tools for picking locks ? He questioned the female hybrid.

-Yes. Just leave me some space, boys.

 

They did a she asked, letting her fiddle with the door after she took something of the pocket on her belt, and before long, the clicky sound of an open lock could be heard.

 

They entered, quietly closed the door behind them and switched the light on.

 

There was another door in the room who looked like an office with its desk were papers and pens laid and two bookshelves. A comfy looking chair was there and a table with others papers on it.

They took a quick look at the books’ titles and they all seemed to be about magic. Even the papers on the desk and the table.

 

Looking at the papers, Henry recognized the reference sheets he made of Bendy, Boris and Alice.

 

These drawing were the last things drawn by his own hand that were left in the studio for the others artists to use as models.

 

They understood it was Joey’s office.

 

His instinct guiding him, Henry decided to go to the door.

Opening it setting on the light, he saw a short but large enough corridor with one door on the left and another one in front, at the end place.

 

Opening the left door and switching the light on, he put a hand on his mouth, horrified.

 

-Holy shit.

 

The room was like a laboratory, there was a table with various instruments and bottles, another one with papers and pens on it. A counter with a sink, a closet and what looked like an operating table with an ink pipe below it. It was similar to the one he saw at the beginning with the dead “Boris”. There was ink splatters on it and on the ground was a pentagram.

 

He took a step back as Allison and Thomas joined him.

 

-Henry ? What – The angel didn’t finish when she saw the room. The wolf was as shocked as her when he saw it too.

-That’s a lab. The ex mechanic said, disgusted by the sight.

-Yes, it is. Let’s check the last room. Made the young man who was pale.

 

Henry opened the last door and flicked on another light. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

 

-Oh my god... He whispered.

 

On the ground of the bare room were three glowing pentagram in the middle of which laid three unconscious toons.

 

-I can’t believe it. He really did bring them to life. Bendy, Boris and Alice... He said with a low voice. That’s why I felt something needed help. It was them. I’m getting them out of here. He added, louder and firmly.

-Henry, they may be on model, but you shouldn’t get attached to them, they’re probably built on a human sacrifice. Warned Allison.

-She’s right. Made Tom.

-Don’t worry, they don’t have a human base. Smiled Henry as he approached the pentagrams to check and see how he could get rid of them.

-How do you know that ? Asked the angel, raising an eyebrow.

-It’s simple. Unlike with any of the creatures I’ve met here, I feel a connection. For example, the Boris clone that Susie turned into a monster, I knew it wasn’t the real one because I didn’t feel that link. Same with you two and Susie as well as for the Butcher Gang. That’s why I know. I saw their reference sheets in the office. I wouldn’t be surprised if he experimented with them to bring these three to life. And since I drew them...

-I see. If you drew these reference and Drew used them, that would explain the connection you felt... Mused Tom, and hand on his chin.

-These pentagrams are made with ink. Alcohol, acetone or something like that should do the trick and free them.

-There’s probably some in the other room. Suggested Allison.

 

Her companions nodded and they went back to the lab. Checking the closet, they found what they were looking for, bottles of acetones as well as towels. They took three of each, and the trio shared them so they will be able to free the toons at the same time.

 

Back to the toons’ room, Henry put his weapon down and they carefully poured the acetone on the pentagrams as to not hurt the creatures with it.

 

The effect was immediate.

 

The carefully drawn magic circles crackled and they wiped were they put the liquid to erase the lines and the glow disappeared.

 

They took a few steps back and waited.

 

Alice’s faintly glowing halo shone a bit brighter as she woke up along with Bendy and Boris.

 

When he saw the trio, Bendy let out a scared squeak and scrambled against the wall behind him.

Alice took him in a protective embrace and her halo got even brighter when looking at the three strangers, clearly not happy to see them.

Boris moved near the two, gloved hands getting clawed and fangs being sharper. He growled, ready to attack to protect his siblings.

 

-Hey. It’s okay, we won’t hurt you. Reassured Henry, with a gentle smile, raising his hands.

 

Alice shot him a nasty glare, not believing him at all, even more since he was accompanied by two failed copies of her and Boris.

 

-Really ? And who are you, you three ? She asked, wary.

-I’m Henry. She’s Allison and he’s Thomas. The man presented.

-Strange. You look human, but you’re not, aren’t you ? You have the same kind of smell as Mr Drew and any living ink creature. Made Boris, looking at the human suspiciously.

 

Bendy whistled when hearing that, seeming even more worried. Alice’s grip strengthened slightly in an attempt to reassure him.

 

-Well... Joey got me too, but I don’t know how I kept my appearance and wasn’t changed into whatever he might have had planned for me. Frowned Henry, putting his hand down. Still, that don’t mean I’m under his control and will harm you. The same apply for my two allies. Saying that, he quickly recovered his smile.

-We’re helping him to get to the Ink Machine. Explained Allison.

-It’s the only solution we got yet to try and make things right. Added Tom.

-Once everything’s over, what would you three say about leaving the studio and going home with me ? Proposed the human.

 

The trio’s eyes widened at the proposition.

 

The small demon squeaked.

 

Henry understood what the toon was saying. Allison and Tom too as they were half toons.

 

-Of course, I would never let you stay here, Bendy. I’m just sorry I didn’t come sooner. There was sadness in Henry’s voice as he was still feeling a bit guilty. Despite that, he quickly recovered his composure. But first, let’s get out of here. Okay ?

 

Boris seemed to calm down, his hands and fangs went back to normal and Alice’s halo dimmed. Bendy too seemed less scared. These newcomers didn’t try to hurt them yet, after all.

Didn’t they ?

And what was that thing they seemed to start to feel ? It was like a warm little link that went to Henry like it went from him to them.

 

The little devil moved from Alice’s grasp to her and the wolf’s dismay to get in front of Henry. They may have relaxed a bit, but they were still cautious.

 

Bendy questioned him with a whistle.

 

-Yes. I promise I’ll get you all out of that damned studio. I’m sure you, Boris and Alice will have a lot of fun discovering new things. Henry gently rubbed the space between the demon’s horns with a smile.

 

Bendy seemed to appreciate the gesture as his eyes closed and he grinned.

 

Boris and Alice fully relaxed.

 

-Alright everyone, I think it’s time to move. We have to go to the Ink Machine and we never know when Drew might come back here...

 

All nodded, Henry took back his axe and they left the place after shutting off the lights and closing the doors. This way, no one will notice immediately that intruders came in.

 

They resumed their walk through the halls, fighting against Searchers and Butcher Gang’s clones.

 

Henry, with Allison and Tom protected the toons, not wanting them to fight and get hurt. Or worse.

 

The invisible link between the human and his creations faded without them realizing it as it happened gradually but still quickly and they were focused on moving to their objective. It was not a problem since it was temporary and meant to be until they were reunited.

 

The group was now near the room of the Ink Machine when a tall and skeletal ink creature with a large gloved hand, horns and a large gloved hand took back his human shape and entered the office they left earlier.

 

-Strange. I’m sure the door was locked. Muttered the blonde man. And I didn’t see Henry either... I wonder if he died and didn’t come out of the ink yet. He was near that failure of an angel’s lair last time I checked, after all. Now, to check the toons and see if the seals are still in condition, before going to the Ink Machine’s room.

 

He walked to the room the toons were held and screamed of rage when he saw there were only the messed up pentagrams left.

 

- **Henryyy !!!** That can only be him !! He growled, his voice slightly distorted. But how... He passed a hand trough his hair. That mean he’s still alive and probably getting near the Ink Machine... I have to stop him and get these toons back... Look like dying once wasn’t enough for him. He smirked.

 

He transformed again into the monster who ruled the studio and went through a portal he materialized.

 

He appeared in front of the little group who was now two halls away from the Ink Machine’s room.

The place darkened, ink tendrils and liquids making the room even more sinister.

 

They stepped back and the toons hid behind Henry at the sight of the monster, scared.

 

The man strengthened his grip on the axe. Allison and Thomas did the same with their sword and pipe.


	4. The Ink Demon

-Of course he would appear now. **Right, Joey ?** Spat Henry, his voice distorting and his eyes flashing from blue to orange for a second. He felt the toons shift with unease at that. It’s ok. Sorry if I scared you. He reassured them with a gentle smile. It had the desired effect and the toons nodded slowly, calming down a bit, still scared.

 

The monstrous parody of a toon took back his human shape, smirking.

 

-Oh. So you knew it as me ? He asked.

-Well, with what I saw and knowing who you are, it was only a matter of time. You’re the only one stupid enough to turn yourself into the mascot of a cartoon along with killing everyone who worked with you for the sake of your experiments. Answered the man, pointing his axe at his ex boss.

-Well, you should be happy you kept your human appearance, no ? To think Sammy and Susie had said the truth when they reported it to me, after you got out once the ritual ended. It’s going to be interesting to study you. But before that, I’ll have to do something about your freewill... You freed the toons too... I’ll also have to take them back. And I didn’t think you would survive either, Allison, Thomas. He added.

-Happy ? After what you did ?! To me and the others ?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! AND YOU STILL WANT TO TURN ME INTO YOUR PUPPET ?! NEVER !!! AND DON’T EVEN THINK I’LL LET YOU GET BENDY, BORIS AND ALICE BACK ! I’ll take them home with me once I put an end to the mess you created. It was a miracle he managed to keep his voice from distorting, given his anger.

-You underestimated us. Smirked Tom.

-Yep, your spell to control was a failure. And I bet it failed on the toons too if you tried it on them. Explaining why they were trapped on a pentagram. Grinned the woman.

-Look like everything you did failed, at the exception of the trio. Remarked Henry with a mocking tone.

-We’ll see about that. Once I’m done with you Henry, I’ll take care of these failures at your side and the toons too. Answered the blonde, anger twisting his face.

 

The human knew what was gonna happen.

 

-Go hide, kids ! We’ll deal with him ! Warned Henry at his frightened creations the moment Joey turned back into a monster, making the place darker, ink floating and tendrils of the substance creeping along the walls.

 

They obeyed and ran into a nearby room that luckily wasn’t closed.

 

Joey jumped at his preys, clawed hands reaching out, but they managed to dodge and he fell on his knees, his bad leg hindering him.

 

Henry not missing the occasion, he swung his axe to strike the demon’s back, but the creature was quicker and grabbed his wrist painfully, forcing him to drop the weapon. The monster stood up, holding the man off the ground then slamming him against a wall, knocking the wind out of his victim, a hand on the human’s throat smothering his scream of pain.

 

-Now, I got you. Said Joey, triumph in his voice, preparing to strike with his free hand.

-I don’t... Think so... Managed to say the young man with a small grin, despite the pain and his struggle to breathe and to get off of the monster’s hold.

 

Distracted as Henry was his main objective at the moment, he didn’t realize like his prey that Allison who was now behind him had jumped to plunge the sword in his back. The blade pierced him and protruded in his chest. The devil screamed in pain and let go his prey who dropped on the ground, gasping and taking in as much air as he could now that he was free. Turning back and taking off the sword from his body with a growl and tossing it on the ground. The wound closed quickly. He saw Allison who was stepping back, still looking at him, not wanting to let the monster out of her sight. She looked scared, but also determined even if she didn’t have another weapon on her and was trying to think of a way out of her predicament. The wrench in her belt’s pocket was obviously not a good option in that situation and the sword was too near her enemy to her liking and Boris was checking on Henry who told him that he was okay and should concentrate on their foe. At least, he didn’t have a hold on their ally anymore, she thought. He leaped again and swept a clawed hand at her but the woman managed to dodge, and the claws only scratched her arm, making it bleed. She hissed as it hurt.

Henry, who had managed to get back his axe, ran and Joey was once again struck in the back before he could try to attack Allison again. The devil screamed horribly and tried to sweep at the human as he couldn’t get the axe off yet, with having three peoples against him.

Tom struck him as strongly as he could in the face with his pipe making the devil snarl in anger and pain. Allison took the opportunity of her ex boss being busy with the hybrid wolf and the human to run and get back her sword. She plunged it once again in the monster’s chest up to the handle, twisted it to do as much damage as she could and pulled it out as a way of making him bleed out his ink to weaken him.

 

Joey let out another horrible screech and fell on the ground, unconscious in the pool of his own ink that was at his feet as the result of Allison’s attack. The strike of the pipe and the sword along with the pain of having the axe in his back and losing a lot of ink despite being able to heal quickly finally getting him.

 

Putting a foot on the demon’s back to get a better hold of the axe that was deeply embedded in is ex friend, Henry managed to pull it off, and the wound already started to heal like the others.

 

Not wasting time, he sliced the neck of the creature, separating the head from the body and the monster dissolved into an ink puddle before disappearing, not leaving a trace of ink.

 

The light went back to normal, the floating ink and the inky tendrils disappeared too along the monster who manipulated them.

 

The trio sighed in relief that the fight was over and panted a bit to recover a normal breathing as the adrenaline wore off. The young man wiped off some inky sweat of his forehead. The woman pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear and the fake wolf checked his mechanical arm who thankfully didn’t suffer any damage.

 

The three looked at the place the demon was before disappearing.

 

-Damn. Finally. Finally, he’s down for the count. Mumbled Tom, relief obvious in his voice.

-I know. We dreamt of that moment for years, without even being sure we would see that day. Answered Allison, a hand on her old friend’s shoulder and her voice barely above a whisper as she too seemed to not fully realize that Joey was finally taken down.

-I think I understand how you feel, you two. Being trapped in this hellhole and not knowing if you’ll survive nor for how long or ever get out of that place with someone like that... We got rid of that man for now, but we’re not done yet... Said Henry with a low voice too.

 

His friends agreed with him.

 

The human called for the toons, saying it was over and they could come after Allison thanked him and Tom for having helped her. They answered by saying it was nothing.

The trio joined them and are relieved to see their creator and his friends are fine. It’s the same for the human and the fake toons to see them to be okay.

 

Henry hugged them for a little moment after putting his axe on the ground and they returned the gesture. He then said that they better move to the Ink Machine’s room before the monster came back from the ink.

They knew that any ink creature was basically immortal and could come back as long as the Ink Machine was there. It was only a matter of time.

 

Still, the group was glad to have managed to get rid of the demon at least for a little while.

 

They moved as quickly as they could to their destination after tending to Allison’s wound that was already healing and once Henry took back his weapon just in case.

 

Finally, the Ink Machine’s room was in sight.

 

They entered and Joey’s tool sure was there.

 

Big, imposing, pipes on it and coming out of it to join those on the walls, a big thank full of ink in the back and four larges dangling chains disappearing in the ceiling’s hole.

 

There was also a pentagram near the machine’s drain.

 

-So, what do we do, now ? Destroy that damn Ink Machine ? Wondered Tom.

-But will it really fix what Joey did with it ? Questioned Allison.

-He used magic with it, so maybe only destroying it won’t be enough. Added Alice.

-Alice’s probably right. Nodded Boris.

 

Bendy squeaked.

 

-Mmh. Yes, you’re right, kiddo. There’s also the problem of what will happen to you three too, once we’re done with that thing. We don’t know if whatever we do to it will hurt you... Made the hybrid wolf pensively, his arms crossed.

 

Henry put his axe down and walked to the pentagram.

 

-Henry ? What are you planning to do ?! If you get into the pentagram, we might not be able to help, and you’ll have to deal with whatever Joey might have planned by yourself ! That’s too dangerous ! Warned Allison.

-I know. But it’s rituals who gave the Ink Machine its magical properties, turned us and the others into ink creatures and warped the studio into an ink hell, right ? So maybe with a ritual, I will be able to do something about all of that. And since I was the cofounder, it would be logical that I’m the one to put an end to this madness. We can’t afford to lose time, we don’t know when Drew will be back. He answered. And don’t worry kids, I don’t know why, but I’m sure you will be fine. You too, Allison and Tom. He added with a little smile.

 

With a determined expression on his face, he walked into the pentagram before any of the toons or the hybrids could try to stop him. Not like they would have, they knew he had a point.

 

The magic circle glowed and Henry stood immobile like a statue, his eyes unfocused.

 

Bendy whistled sadly.

 

Boris gently put a hand on the little toon’s shoulder.

 

-Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine too.

 

Alice did the same gesture.

 

-Boris’ right. Henry managed to survive until now against all odds and he even freed us. So if there’s someone who can pull this off, it’s him.

 

Bendy made a little nod and they hugged him.

They too were worried, but they tried to not show it and stay strong.

 

-Poor kids. I hope Henry know what he’s doing. Whispered Tom, shaking his head.

-I know. And I hope so too. Nothing seems to happen yet. Answered Allison with a low voice too, frowning with worry.

-Maybe the ritual need a bit of time to start ? Suggested the ex mechanic.

-It’s possible. We don’t really know how the rituals work, after all. Nodded the ex voice actress.

-Guess we can only wait now, huh.

-Yup.

 

Henry was back in the same place, a large circular room of ink with bits of light, his feet in the liquid. He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

 

In front of him, the ink moved and took a humanoid shape with glowing orange eyes. It reminded the young man of the Lost Ones, and that feminine shape looked similar to one of his ex colleagues, but he couldn’t say which one as it was a shape of black ink.

 

-You did really well, Henry. Surviving all the way until now and managing to stop Joey with your friends even if temporary is quite the feat. And I’m glad Allison and Thomas managed to help you when you needed. The humanoid said with the feminine voice corresponding to his current shape.

-Heh. Thanks. Yes, they are good friends. He made a tiny smile as he relaxed since the creature didn’t attack him on the spot and knowing what she implied with her words about the hybrids. But who or what are you ? He asked, scratching the back of his head.

 

The creature changed shape, taking a male appearance.

 

-I’m the Ink Machine. He answered with a masculine voice.

-The Ink Machine ? Henry repeated, incredulous. But how ? And it clicked. You’re the one who helped me when I died, right ? And it was your – one of your – voices I heard yesterday in my head when I wondered if there was a way to bring everyone back to normal, no ?

-Yes. That’s what I am. Joey didn’t know that his rituals, more specifically tying souls with my ink would give me awareness. And yes, that was all me.

-That idiot really messed with things he not only he didn’t fully understand but should have never played with to start, didn’t he ? He sighed, his frustration seeping in his voice. And thank you for helping me at that time. Still, it’s strange to see you change shape and voice like that.

 

The Ink machine changed again to another feminine shape.

 

-You’re right. Well, it’s the least I could do for you and I knew you were the only one able to stop Joey, so I couldn’t do nothing, and I also wanted to give you a bit of hope, you needed it. I might sound horrible, but the more peoples he sacrificed, the stronger I became since rituals are a source of energy as I feed of sacrifices. At the time he killed you, I wasn’t strong enough because he hadn’t made the amount of sacrifice needed to stop him. I could only bring you back as you were, but made of ink. But now, he piled up so many corpses that I’m now strong enough for the last ritual. I understand how you feel with me changing appearance. I can take the shape and the right voice of any of the peoples he used. She explained.

-I understand, now... You mean, I can undo what Drew did and bring back everyone ? As real humans ? Not look alike like me ?

-Yes, and even you can be back as a true human. You’ll be the young man you were at the moment of your demise. Same for the others, they’ll have the appearance they had at the time they were sacrificed. The ritual will do so that you will all fit in the world, like nothing happened.

-That’s a great news ! Beamed Henry who then suddenly frowned as a thought came to him. But what will happen to Bendy, Boris and Alice ? And what about you ?

-Don’t worry, they will be fine for you created them, so a part of you is in them. But unlike you and like the others humans, they will forget what happened. As for me, once all the trapped souls are freed, I’ll be back to the mere piece of metal I was supposed to be and crumble.

-I see... And so I will be the only one to remember...

-I’m sorry. I know it won’t be easy to deal with what happened...

-It’s okay, I will manage. And it’s better if no one besides me remember, so that they won’t suffer. He said with a small and pained smile.

 

There was a bit of silence and Henry cleared his throat.

 

-Hum... So, how do I put an end to this madness ? He asked.

 

The Ink Machine reached out.

 

-It’s simple. Take my hand and concentrate on your desire to undo the ritual. She explained.

 

Henry didn’t hesitate and took her hand.


	5. Leaving

The little group was surprised when the human got engulfed in light, becoming a luminous shape.

 

-Look like it started. Made Allison.

-Yep. Nodded Tom.

 

They suddenly fell on the ground, unconscious, the toons fainted too.

 

The hybrids’ bodies turned black and melted, leaving nothing behind them aside two little balls of light.

 

Bubbles of ink came out of the machine and popped, revealing the same kind of glowing balls.

It stopped after a while and there were a lot of these shiny spheres.

 

The souls started to take the shape of who they originally were, getting more solid, their light disappearing and gaining colors as the employees came back to life.

 

Parts of Bendy, Boris and Alice’s memories were getting wiped.

 

The pipes in the building were emptied little by little as the ink was used for the ritual, the studio was getting restored, undoing decades of damages done by the black liquid.

 

All the revived where confused and wondered what happened for them to suddenly be in the Ink Machine’s room.

 

The toons woke up soon after with the sound of numerous voices.

 

They looked around themselves, confused as to why they were there, and with so many human near them, they were quite nervous.

 

They then watched in the direction of the Ink Machine.

 

When they saw the luminous silhouette, a name came back to their mind and they knew who was that person.

 

The humans noticed with surprise the toons, but went as silent as them with shock when they saw what was happening in front of the Ink Machine.

 

Light had vanished from Henry’s body who turned black, inky with fiery eyes - thought nobody saw them as they could only see his back - and melted, revealing his soul who did the same as the others, taking shape, consistence and colors, the man turning back human too.

 

Once the pentagram’s glow faded, signifying the end of the ritual, the young man fell on his knees, hands on the ground to support himself as he was breathing heavily.

The toons were the firsts to rush to him, relieved to see him apparently be back to normal.

 

Turning his head on the side to look at them when he heard their footstep, relief flooded him, he spread his arms with a big smile and they went for a hug.

 

-How are you feeling, you three ?

-We’re okay. And you ? Said Alice, worried.

-That was scary when you turned inky and melted and disappeared, leaving only a little ball of light who then started to turn into you. Whimpered Boris.

 

Bendy squeaked weakly and the toons sniffled, tears threatening to fall.

 

-Shhh, it’s all right, it’s all right. I’m so glad you’re all fine and I’m okay too. He said with happiness in his voice. I’m sorry I scared you. Don’t worry Bendy, I’m not going to turn again into a glowing ball and leave you three alone or with strangers. _Especially not with Joey._ He thought. What you saw was probably the ritual’s way of riding me of the ink and giving me back my real body. It probably was the same kind of thing for the others.

 

He was aware of the peoples’ presence, but focused on the toons for the moment.

 

His creations nodded, wiped their eyes and the hug was gently tighter as a way to comfort them. And he understood by the way they acted that part of their memories had been wiped, like the Ink Machine said and their eyes didn’t have the haunted and sad look they had when he saw them the first time.

 

Said machine started to make noise and they quickly moved enough to not get hurt as it collapsed, turning into a wrecked and slightly smoking mass of metal with the remaining ink from its tank pouring on the floor.

 

-Look like it’s finally over. He whispered with a sigh of relief.

 

The toons nodded too and along their creator they looked at the crowd.

 

Looking at them, all humans and not inky aberrations anymore, alive and well, the ex animator couldn’t help but smile while tears dripped on his cheeks.

 

-I did it. The ritual really worked. They’re all here, safe and sound. I managed to keep my promise to save them and fix that damn mess. He mumbled, in awe.

-So, can you tell us what it’s all about, Henry ? And did we really just saw you melting into ink and reform ? Cause that was glaucous. Asked Sammy, crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, wanting to understand what happened.

-These... Toons... Are they real ? They can’t be, right ? That’s impossible... Made Wally.

 

The others were curious too about the black and white trio who didn’t like to be the center of attention.

 

The brunet dried his tears and reassured his creations.

 

-Yes, they’re the real deal, as alive and real as any of us, not animatronics, Wally. Joey brought them to life by who know what means. He had decided to keep a few things secret, to not tempt anyone and particularly not Joey he knew was somewhere among the workers, listening. And don’t worry Sammy, I will explain everything I can. I just hope you’re all ready to hear the fucked up but real story I’m about to tell.

 

For a moment, his ex co-workers saw a tired and wounded man with damaged clothes dirtied by the ink, an axe stained with ink too in his hand, various emotions flashing in his eyes. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Hope. Icy blue eyes who turned into a glowy orange.

 

Surprised by what they saw, the illusion faded as soon as they blinked.

 

Henry then told them about his horrible adventure, even starting with the visit he did one year after he left.

 

The employees and the toons listened without saying a word and they were all horrified by his story. Something in them told them he said the truth, and the black and white creatures at his sides were also an obvious proof. He still kept secret his thoughts of how the toons came to life, just in case.

 

-Wow... I don’t know what to say... That’s quite the messed up story... Made Sammy, passing a hand through his hair.

-I agree, and I have a hard time to realize that thirty years passed. Added Susie, shaking her head.

 

Everyone shared the same kind of opinion. Everyone, but one.

 

-You’re a pretty good storyteller, I’ll give you that. Said Joey, clapping his hands and moving to the front.

 

Henry sighed and the toons instinctively knew the blonde was bad news, so they took a step back. Their creator reassured them before facing again his ex friend.

 

The ex animator didn’t miss the look in the director’s eyes when he looked at the toons. Would he have to fight him again ?

 

-I’ve already dealt with you earlier and I can beat you again if needed. He warned. So, what do you want. He scowled.

-What do you plan to do with the toons ? Wanted to know Joey.

-Well, I’m obviously going to get them out of the studio and let them live with me, in my home. This place is meant for work, not to live in. Answered the brunet, crossing his arms and still scowling.

-Really ? You said I brought them to life. You would take MY CREATIONS away ?! They belong to ME and the studio ! Snarled the blonde.

- **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY’RE YOUR CREATIONS ?!** That distortion in his voice surprised everyone but he didn’t care as he was focused on Joey, whom he hit on the face, making him fall on his butt. YOU MEAN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DESIGNED THEM ? NO, NOT AT ALL, I CREATED THEM, DESIGN AND ALL, YOU JUST TOOK CREDIT. YOU JUST GAVE THEM A BODY. Retorted Henry. And it’s absolutely out of question I’d let a man like you get them. Especially since I know you’ve hurt them like you’ve hurt our colleagues, even if I don’t know the details. The lab was enough of a hint, same for how I found them. Also, they don’t belong to you, they’re living and breathing creatures who belong to themselves, they’re not tools. And as their creator, they’re basically MY children, so it’s on me to take care of them.

 

The toons didn’t think he would see them as his children, so they beamed at that and hugged him. It made the young artist smile and he returned the hug.

 

-You really mean it ? Asked Alice.

-You really think of us as your children ? Boris wanted to be sure.

 

Bendy whistled.

 

-Of course, I mean it. He ruffled the angel’s hair, making her giggle. Yes, you are my dear kids. He scratched the wolf behind the ear, making the toon grin. Yup, we will go home, Bendy, be just a little patient. He rubbed the space between the little devil’s horns who chirped at that with a smile. Henry’s smile went bigger at their reaction to his affectionate gesture. Seeing them happy made him happy too.

-It’s so cute. They really look like a father and his children. Made Allison, smiling.

-I agree. Nodded Thomas, a little grin on his lips.

 

Susie and the others agreed too while the studio’s owner stood up and looked at the scene silently, eyes quite wide.

 

Seeing the toons acting so humanlike made him want to study them since he was curious and he felt he wouldn’t be able to do the same thing he did before the “reset” the brunet did. He also had a feeling if he looked for it, the books he recently got but didn’t have time to read yet wouldn’t be there anymore. He didn’t know he was right.

 

The Ink Machine took the opportunity to use the ritual to rid these books into nonexistence along with all the notes Joey wrote. It was doable since it had accumulated enough energy for that. It also took upon itself to cleanse Joey from any magical influence to prevent him from being tempted to do it all over again.

 

He shook his head, something finally clicking in him.

 

- _No, I won’t and I don’t want to do that. I don’t remember anything, like everyone else here. What even happened for I to sacrifice everyone before ? Oh. Yeah. Playing with the occult probably messed me as it often happen when not careful enough. Greed probably played a good part too. And I’m sure Henry would beat me probably worse than he did when I was a monster if I dared to do something to them. And from what he said, that was quite the beatdown he gave me with Pendle and Connor. Look like I’ve really messed up._ He thought, shuddering slightly as he seemed to feel the phantom pain in his back, on his chest, his face and on his neck.

 

He shook his head once more and the illusion faded.

 

The hug ended, and Henry looked at Joey, his expression serious again.

 

-Anything else to say ? If not, I’m leaving. I have a lot to do, and going to rest along with settling the toons at home are my priority for now. I’ll also have to deal with the thought that all of that happened, but now it’s like nothing happened and it’s weird.

-Well, the studio is restored, so aren’t you back as an employee ? And yeah, I can imagine it’s quite strange... And, eh... Will you ever...

-Oh ? I don’t see that spark of greed you had in your eyes earlier. Noticed Henry, looking at him and not seeing that glint anymore. And you aren’t trying to convince me to give you the toons anymore ? I knew you more exigent than that. He added, suspicious. Frankly, I’m not tempted at all to work again for or I better say “with” you since I’m the cofounder. I have a lot to think about, and believe me, if I come back, you can be sure check the contract as much as needed before signing it and we will be nothing more than business partners. I won’t let you manipulate me ever again and don’t even think about the possibility to rekindle our friendship, it’s dead. Even more so after the shit you pulled with your cursed ink and the sacrifice of the workers. And do you really think I’ll ever forgive you for what you did ? SERIOUSLY ? The answer is obvious. NO. No, I’ll never forgive you for what you did.

-Hum, well... I guess your story and what I did is finally sinking in me... And I understand you not being too keen to work with me again and our friendship being over... He answered sheepishly. As for the contracts, they’ll be reworked. He assured. I also just wanted to make sure, I guess, about you forgiving me...

-Mmh... I see... Well, time to go, kids. He said to the toons who nodded with a yes and a squeak.

 

The ride home went smoothly, the toons asking questions about almost everything they saw and Henry answering as best as he could. They loved to see all the colors too, even though they had a glimpse of it with the colourful clothes of the employees they saw and were amazed at the sunset.

 

They were all getting tired, so once they arrived, they ate a sandwich and cookies with a fruit juice and Henry led them to the bedrooms after he took a bath and answered more of their questions.

There were four, one for him and the others were similar looking guestrooms. He showed them his own room, telling them they could come in any time if they needed something. The toons then choose the room they wanted and their father tucked them, wishing a good night.

 

The trio fell quickly asleep.

 

The brunet was sitting on his bed, his mind wandering.

 

- _Damn. That was quite the visit to the studio... Damn Drew. I still can’t believe he did that._ He growled mentally, sighing and passing a hand through his hair. _That was horrible and I was really naive to go thinking he just wanted to chat, but it was worth it in a way since I saved everyone. And I’m glad that house is big enough so the toons can live here. Oh well, I better sleep, I’ll have the time to sort my thoughts later. One thing’s sure, things are probably going to be even more interesting with Bendy, Boris and Alice here._ He smiled at that.

 

He slid under the cover after yawning.

 

Like the toons, he was fast asleep and spent a good night, thanks to the bit of high he was still on from finally be out of the hell studio and the joy of having discovered the toons were alive and taken home with him.


End file.
